


A New Path

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, F/F, GP, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun goes to visit Mina and Tzuyu. But in between, she and Sana discover new feelings.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Series: CEO AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	A New Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Part six of the series. I hope you enjoy it!

Dahyun idly ran her hand along Sana’s back, lips pressed to the top of her head while she cuddled against her chest. Sana had her hand tucked inside Dahyun’s shirt, resting on her side. “S’a good movie.” She mumbled into Dahyun’s chest. 

  
  


“Momo said it was good.” Dahyun’s voice was muffled by Sana’s hair. “Too bad she passed out.” 

  
  


Momo was breathing softly into Dahyun’s neck as she slept, a tight grip on her shirt. 

  
  


“She tends to do that, I’ve noticed.” Sana moved her head to look at Momo. “It’s kind of cute.” 

  
  


Dahyun looked down at Sana with a grin. “Someone has a crush.” 

  
  


Sana grumbled and laid back down on Dahyun’s chest. “Shut up.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled and kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay, you know.” 

  
  


Sana rubbed Dahyun’s side idly, letting her mind wander. “Yeah.” 

  
  


Dahyun gave Sana a little nudge. “Come up here.” 

  
  


Sana did as she asked and moved to be face to face with her. Dahyun searched her eyes for a few seconds before kissing her. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

  
  


Sana played with the edge of Dahyun’s shirt. “I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I don’t know what I’m feeling.” 

  
  


“Is this a better conversation to have when she’s not here?” Dahyun asked quietly. 

  
  


“I think so.” Sana nodded, glancing at Momo's sleeping form, not able to help the smile that formed at the sight of how peaceful she looked sleeping in Dahyun’s neck. 

  
  


Dahyun didn’t miss the look on Sana’s face. She made a mental note to talk to her later about it. “Lay back down.” She urged gently, tightening her hold on both women in her arms. Sana cuddled back into Dahyun’s chest, but moved to gently pry Momo’s hand off of Dahyun’s shirt to lace the fingers and rest them on Dahyun’s exposed stomach. 

  
  


An hour later, Momo stirred. She inhaled deeply and looked around as if she forgot where she was. “Oh. Sorry.” Momo moved to get up, but Dahyun pulled her back down. 

  
  


“Don’t be. You’re probably working yourself too hard. You deserve a nap once in a while.” 

  
  


It was then that Momo noticed Sana holding her hand. She gave it a little squeeze. “Still. I suggested the movie, I should stay up with you to watch it.” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “Listen to Dahyun. You won’t win any arguments she pulls you into.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes. “I’m not that bad. I just tell the truth that people don’t want to listen to.” She eyed Momo. “You need more rest. And if that happens when you’re here with us, that’s okay. If it’s when you’re cuddled up with us, that’s okay too.” 

  
  


Momo smiled softly. “Thank you. I have been pushing myself a little hard at work.” 

  
  


“Why?” Sana asked, running her thumb along the side of her hand. 

  
  


“One of the staff quit. I need to pick up the slack on top of finding a replacement.” 

  
  


“Momo…” Dahyun said gently. “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

  
  


Momo shook her head. “This is enough.” She motioned to where she was. “Letting me come over. It helps a lot.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed her forehead. “You’re welcome any time you want. You don’t even have to ask.” 

  
  


Sana nodded in agreement. “If you need to come right after work, you can. One of us will be here.” 

  
  


“I’ll be gone tomorrow night, but Sana will be here.” 

  
  


“Where are you going?” 

  
  


“Mina and Tzuyu’s.” 

  
  


Momo hummed. “If you’re sure it’s okay.” 

  
  


“More than.” Sana replied. “Just send me a text when you’re on the way and I’ll make sure the door is open.” 

  
  


“I will.” Momo kissed Dahyun’s cheek then Sana’s. “You’re both good friends.” 

  
  


Sana’s heart clenched at the word, but she smiled through it. “We’re always here for you.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Dahyun folded a shirt and placed it in her bag when Sana came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her midsection. “I’ll miss you.” 

  
  


“I’ll miss you, too.” Dahyun turned in her arms and kissed her. “Momo will keep you company.” 

  
  


Sana nodded a little. Dahyun noticed a little something behind her eyes. “Talk to me.” She pushed gently, rubbing Sana’s sides under her shirt since that always calmed her down. 

  
  


“She called us friends.” Sana said softly. “I’ve been thinking about it since last night when she said it.” 

  
  


“We are friends, baby.” Dahyun tried to soothe her. 

  
  


“I know, but,” she paused, trying to find the right words. “I don’t know how to say it.” 

  
  


“You like her.” Dahyun said simply. 

  
  


Sana met Dahyun’s eyes. “But that doesn’t mean I love you any less.” She said quickly. “I’d never do anything to hurt us.” 

  
  


“Baby, I know.” Dahyun cupped her cheeks, forcing Sana to keep their eyes locked. “That thought hasn’t even crossed my mind, I promise you.” She saw tears well in Sana’s eyes and ran her thumbs just under them. “Don’t cry…” 

  
  


Sana took a deep, calming breath. “I don’t mean to. I just don’t know what to do about this. We used to fight all the time. And now all of a sudden I like her? I don’t understand.” 

  
  


“Momo has that effect on people. She’s sweet, considerate, caring, loving, selfless,” she listed off with no signs of stopping, but Sana silenced her with a kiss. 

  
  


“Sounds like you like her too.” 

  
  


Dahyun blinked a few times. “I,” she paused, thinking about what Sana just said. “Oh.” 

  
  


Sana grabbed Dahyun’s hands and held them. “What are we going to do?” 

  
  


“I don’t know. Go with it? See what happens?” 

  
  


“We know she’s got a crush on you. I don’t know about me.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow. “Babe. She’s sucked your dick almost every day for like, a week. I don’t think she’d do that for fun. And those little touches. The cuddle sessions.” 

  
  


“You never know.” 

  
  


“Sana.” 

  
  


Sana sighed. “Okay, you’re right. But how do we bring it up?” 

  
  


“We don’t for now. We wait and see what happens.” 

  
  


“For how long?” 

  
  


“I don’t know. We’ll feel it out day by day.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, squeezing her hands. “I should let you finish packing. It’s your turn to have fun.” 

  
  


Dahyun laughed softly, leaning in to give her a kiss. “I love you, Sana.” She brought it back to being serious for a minute. “So much. And I don’t want you to forget that.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. More than words can describe.” 

  
  


“And if Momo wants to join us, then I’m more than willing.” 

  
  


“Yeah?” 

  
  


“Yes. Now go.” She shooed her away gently. “Let me pack so I can leave.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Tzuyu opened the door to greet Dahyun, pulling her in for a hug. “Long time no see.” 

  
  


“I know, I’m sorry.” Dahyun rested her head on Tzuyu’s chest for a few seconds before pulling back. “We should get together more often.” 

  
  


“To be fair, I was gone all of last month.” 

  
  


“True.” She followed Tzuyu to the bedroom so she could put her bag in the closet. She noticed a small camera set up in the corner. “What’s that for?” 

  
  


Tzuyu followed her eye line. “Oh. For Mina. When she has to stay late at work when I’m at home, she likes to watch me.” 

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together at the thought. “What do you do for her?” 

  
  


“Me.” Tzuyu grinned. “She tells me what to do and I do it. But if I’m feeling a little bratty, I won’t listen.” 

  
  


“Oh. So that’s why you walk funny sometimes.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “Mmhmm. It’s fun.”

  
  


“Should we do that for her today? Get her riled up a little before she gets here? I have a surprise for her.” 

  
  


“Do I get to know what it is?” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. “Nope.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pouted. “Fine.” She grabbed her phone and called Mina using FaceTime. It only took two rings for her to pick it up. “Hi, babe.” 

  
  


“Hey. Is Dahyun there yet?” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned the camera to get Dahyun in frame. “Hi, Mina.” She waved. “Just got here.”

  
  


“Sorry I couldn’t get off today to be there when you arrived. I have a meeting I have to attend.” 

  
  


“Oh, it’s no problem. Tzuyu was just showing me your set up. How you like to watch.” 

  
  


Mina smirked. “I do. Do you want to test it out while I’m in my meeting?” 

  
  


“If you’re okay with that.” 

  
  


“It’s just a conference call. Nobody will be in the office with me.”

  
  


“Sounds fun.” 

  
  


“The meeting is in half an hour. I’ll let you two get ready.” 

  
  


“Bye, baby. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. See you soon.” Mina ended the call. 

  
  


Tzuyu put her phone on the table and turned to Dahyun. “This will be fun.” 

  
  


“You still don’t get to know the surprise.” Dahyun teased, walking to the en suite to fix her hair a little. Tzuyu walked up behind her and rested her chin on her shoulder. 

  
  


“I missed you a lot last month.” 

  
  


“I did too. I hate that you have to travel so much.” 

  
  


Tzuyu ran her hands along Dahyun’s stomach. “Me too. Keeps me away from Mina and the rest of you.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned in her arms. “You could call me more…” She pouted, a little mischief behind her eyes. 

  
  


Tzuyu leaned down and connected their lips, hands roaming down to rest on the swell of her ass to pull her flush against her body. “I wonder how I can make that up to you.” She said against her lips. 

  
  


Dahyun hummed as she kissed her again. “I can think of a few ways.” Her fingers were flirting with the strings on Tzuyu’s sweats. “But should we wait for Mina?” 

  
  


Tzuyu easily lifted Dahyun, whose legs automatically went around her hips. “We can fool around until she calls.” She carried Dahyun to the bed, easing her down then trailed her lips along her neck. Dahyun moaned at the feeling. She didn’t want to waste time and slid her hand into Tzuyu’s panties to rub her clit. 

  
  


“Oh fuck.” Tzuyu moaned into her neck, breathing softly against her skin. “Dahyun…” 

  
  


Dahyun guided Tzuyu into a kiss, fingers speeding up on her clit. She could tell she was a little needy, so she flipped them and used her free hand to rid her of her pants and panties before laying between her legs. She ran her tongue along her soaked pussy lips, the tip flicking against her clit. 

  
  


“Yes…” 

  
  


“Mina teased you, didn’t she?” Dahyun asked before sucking her clit lightly, watching Tzuyu arch completely off the bed. 

  
  


“Y-Yes. To have me ready for later.” Tzuyu propped up on her elbows so she could watch Dahyun. “I need to come. Please make me come.” She begged softly. 

  
  


Dahyun made a show of running the flat of her tongue along Tzuyu’s clit. “Maybe I should follow the rules and not let you come.” 

  
  


“She won’t know. Please. You feel so good.” Tzuyu whined and put on her best puppy eyes. 

  
  


Dahyun didn’t have the willpower Mina did against that look, so Dahyun put her lips back around her clit and sucked, pushing two fingers inside her to search for her g-spot. When Tzuyu fell limp on the bed with a loud moan, she’d found it. She focused there, watching how it made her writhe on the bed. 

  
  


“Gonna come…” Tzuyu barely got the words out before falling over the edge, letting out another loud moan. Dahyun pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue to taste her from the source, moaning softly. She pulled away and nuzzled into Tzuyu’s neck, placing a few firm kisses on her pulse point. 

  
  


Tzuyu wrapped her arms around her and held her close. “Thank you.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled against her skin. “Maybe I should build up my tolerance to those eyes.” She pulled away and pecked her lips. 

  
  


“No. Then I can get whatever I want.” Tzuyu teased. 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. “Gotta have someone to give you everything, huh?” 

  
  


“Yes, exactly.” Tzuyu giggled. She looked over when she heard the tone for the video chat. Since Dahyun was the one still clothed, she got up to answer, blocking Tzuyu from view. 

  
  


“Hey Mina.” 

  
  


“Hi. Tzuyu okay?” 

  
  


Dahyun moved her head to the side to show her laying in bed, but not that her lower half was naked. “She’s fine.” 

  
  


Mina raised her brow, taking in the scene. “Your chin is wet.” She said with a hint of amusement in her tone. 

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together and moved back to sit on the edge of the bed. “We might have gotten started.” 

  
  


Tzuyu sat up and rested her chin on Dahyun’s shoulder. “I missed her.” She put on the same puppy eyes she used on Dahyun. 

  
  


“Uh huh. And you used that to get her to make you come, didn’t you? When I told you not to.” Mina rested her chin on her hand, staring at Tzuyu through the screen. 

  
  


“Maybe.” 

  
  


“Noted.” 

  
  


Dahyun looked between them. “When is your meeting?” 

  
  


“Right now. I have them on mute. They’re annoying me.” 

  
  


Dahyun laughed softly. “Okay. Then enjoy the show.” She squealed a little when Tzuyu pulled her back and quickly undressed her. Dahyun kicked her pants away and moaned into a deep kiss while Tzuyu’s fingers roamed her folds. Tzuyu kissed down her body while her fingers were still working her clit. When she settled between them, she noticed something. 

  
  


“Hey, baby.” Tzuyu called to Mina, looking towards the camera. “I think I know Dahyun’s surprise for you.” 

  
  


Mina leaned in closer. “Oh? Do I get to know?” 

  
  


Dahyun swung her leg over Tzuyu’s head and got on her hand and knees, ass facing the camera. She revealed the plug Sana bought for her recently, glittering in the light. 

  
  


“Oh.” Mina bit her lower lip at the sight. “I might have to end early…” 

  
  


Dahyun moved back to original position, groaning when Tzuyu instantly latched onto her clit. “I-If you can.” She ran her fingers through Tzuyu’s hair to keep her on her clit. “I need that big dick inside me.” 

  
  


Mina couldn’t hold back a soft moan, thinking about what she was going to do to Dahyun. “Let me hurry then.” She went off screen for a few minutes. But in those few minutes, Tzuyu had Dahyun coming on her tongue with a soft whimper. “I’ll be home in ten.” Mina said distractedly, ending the call. 

  
  


Dahyun grunted as Tzuyu kept her tongue moving on her clit even after she came. “Tzu…” 

  
  


Tzuyu glanced up at her and decided to give her a break before Mina got home. She moved to lay beside her, leg hooked over her hip. “Maybe she’ll forget what we did before.” 

  
  


“I don’t think she will.” 

  
  


Barely ten minutes later, Mina came into the bedroom, quick to move towards the bed. Dahyun smiled at the bulge in her pants. “Hi.” She sat up and moved to sit on the edge, hand rubbing her cock through her pants. 

  
  


Mina dipped her head down and kissed her, tilting her head to deepen it. “It’s good to see you.” She whispered against her lips, nipping her lower lip when she pulled her cock out of her pants. 

  
  


“I can see that.” Dahyun teased, thumb running along the leaking tip. 

  
  


“You gonna do something about it?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Dahyun pulled away from the kiss and took the head into her mouth, bobbing shallowly until she was moving on her entire length. Mina carded her fingers through her hair, gathering it into a ponytail as she guided her. Tzuyu moved to kneel on the floor, angling her head to take her balls into her mouth. 

  
  


Mina groaned at the feeling of two mouths on her. It was hurtling her towards the edge since she'd been worked up for a while. “Gonna come.” She hissed when both of them sucked harder. “Fuck!” She braced herself on Dahyun’s shoulders, hips bucking as she unloaded on her tongue. Dahyun suckled on the tip as she swallowed her load before pulling back. Tzuyu stayed where she was. 

  
  


Dahyun stood and worked Mina’s clothes off, putting them in a pile on the floor. She pulled her in for a kiss, feeling her moan into it. Dahyun looked down and saw Tzuyu holding Mina’s cock in her throat, lips tight around the base. “Damn, she’s good.” 

  
  


Mina grinned and nodded. “She is.” 

  
  


Tzuyu looked up at them then swallowed around the head of Mina’s cock, making her hips jump. 

  
  


“Get on the bed.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pulled back and moved to lay on the bed, followed by Dahyun. Mina motioned for Dahyun to lay on her stomach then straddled her thighs. She gripped her ass tightly, mouth watering at the sight of the plug. “Lube.” She whispered to Tzuyu, who left to grab some.

  
  


Mina leaned down and kissed all over Dahyun’s shoulder and neck. “You should come over more. We’ve missed you.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned her head and kissed Mina’s cheek. “I’ll make sure of it.” She hummed softly as Mina connected their lips. “You’ll just have to make up for it tonight.” 

  
  


Mina smirked. “Oh, I will.” 

  
  


Tzuyu came back with the bottle and handed it to Mina. She took it and sat back against Dahyun’s thighs as she spread it over her shaft before easing the plug out of her. Mina pressed the head against her hole, holding in a moan as she easily slid inside. “Fuck…” 

  
  


Dahyun stretched her arms up, gripping the sheets at the stretch of Mina’s cock. “God, yes.” 

  
  


Mina placed her hands on Dahyun’s lower back and thrust slow and deep, watching her cock move in and out of her ass. Her thrusts got harder and faster until she pounding her into the mattress, Dahyun’s moans spurring her on. 

  
  


Tzuyu bit her lip as she watched, squeezing her thighs together. She glanced up at Mina. “Can I?” She asked softly. 

  
  


Mina looked into her eyes and nodded. Tzuyu was quick to lay in front of Dahyun, guiding her mouth to her core. Dahyun latched onto her clit, sucking hard. Mina felt her balls tense at the sight, but concentrated on something else so she wouldn’t come. But with Tzuyu’s soft moans, she couldn’t hold back. With a few more rough thrusts, she bottomed out and came, humping against Dahyun’s ass. 

  
  


Dahyun moaned into Tzuyu’s core, fingers digging into her thighs. She had to pull back to catch her breath. “God…” 

  
  


Mina leaned in and kissed the back of her shoulder. “Scoot over.” She whispered into her ear. When she did, she didn’t waste time pushing inside Tzuyu’s dripping pussy, holding her cock in to the hilt. Tzuyu whimpered, clutching at Mina’s shoulders. “I didn’t forget what you did earlier.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s eyes snapped up to Mina’s. “I needed it.” 

  
  


Mina hummed, pulling out to the head and slamming back in. Tzuyu let out a loud moan. “Mina!” She whimpered when she pulled out and slapped her heavy cock against her sensitive clit, making her legs squirm. 

  
  


“Roll over.” Her tone left no room for argument. 

  
  


Tzuyu did as she was told, knowing what was coming. She pulled a pillow under her chin, gushing at the thought. Mina pushed her cock back into her pussy, hand colliding with her ass as hard as she could. Dahyun mashed her lips together at the sharp sound. Mina saw it from the corner of her eye. “Come here, Dahyun.” 

  
  


Dahyun moved closer on her knees, looking to Mina. 

  
  


“Spank her.” 

  
  


Dahyun brought her hand down against Tzuyu’s ass, but it was underwhelming. 

  
  


“Hard. Don’t be afraid to hurt her. She likes it.” Mina whispered the last part. 

  
  


Dahyun used all of her strength the next time and it earned a moan from Tzuyu. 

  
  


“Again. Until I tell you to stop.” 

  
  


Dahyun did as Mina told her, getting a rush from hearing the soft moans and whimpers each time her hand came in contact with her ass. When the skin was red and raw, Mina motioned for Dahyun to stop. She braced herself on the bed by Tzuyu’s hips and fucked into her harder, her hips colliding with Tzuyu’s abused skin. 

  
  


Tzuyu’s fingers dug into the pillow under her chin, tears forming in the corners of her eyes at the pleasant sting. “Can I come? Please…” 

  
  


Mina looked to Dahyun. “I’ll let you decide.” 

  
  


Dahyun moved to get face to face with Tzuyu. “Do you want to come?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “Please. I don’t know if I can hold it back.” She pleaded. 

  
  


“Then we’ll make it worth it.” Dahyun moved to whisper into Mina’s ear, who nodded and pointed to the closet. She came back a few seconds later. “Pull her up.” Mina gathered Tzuyu’s hair and pulled her up, back against her front as she continued to fuck her. Dahyun got on her knees in front of Tzuyu, pressing a vibrator against her clit. 

  
  


Tzuyu let out a guttural moan, head resting back on Mina’s shoulder. “Please, please, please.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned it on high and moved Tzuyu’s head to look at her. They locked eyes, Tzuyu’s half lidded with pleasure. “How bad do you want to come?” 

  
  


“So bad.” Tzuyu mumbled softly, eyes closing at a harder thrust from Mina. “Please let me come.” 

  
  


“Can you ask me nicely?” Dahyun whispered, latching into her neck, lips and teeth nipping at her pulse point. 

  
  


“Can I please come, unnie?” Tzuyu whined at a harder bite at the name, knowing she hit home. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled away from her neck and kissed her hard. “Whose name are you going to scream when you come?” 

  
  


“Yours, unnie.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked. “Come for me.” 

  
  


Almost on command, Tzuyu came, milking Mina’s cock for her load. “Dahyun!” Mina lasted just two more thrusts before coming deep inside her girlfriend, keeping her hips flush with her ass. 

  
  


Dahyun had a small smirk on her face at the sight of a panting Tzuyu. “Good girl.” 

  
  


Mina couldn’t hold back a smile at Dahyun’s assertiveness. “I think you like it.” 

  
  


Dahyun met Mina’s eyes. “It’s fun. I know why you like it.” She leaned in when Mina beckoned her with a finger. 

  
  


“Aftercare is very, very important. Go into the bathroom and get the bottle of aloe. For her skin.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded and did as Mina told her. She knelt next to Tzuyu since Mina had put her down gently on the bed, laying kisses on her shoulder and cheek, whispering how much of a good girl she was and how well she did. Dahyun slowly rubbed the cool liquid into Tzuyu’s heated skin, noting the soft hum of relief she let out. Once she was done, she moved to lay on her other side. “Are you okay?” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned to face her and nodded. “I’m so good. You did well for your first time. Unnie.” She teased. 

  
  


Dahyun blushed up to her ears. “Stop that.” 

  
  


Mina giggled and rested down on her elbow. “I didn’t know you liked that.” 

  
  


Dahyun gave a shrug and a crooked smile as her answer. “Now you do.” 

  
  


Tzuyu reached out for Dahyun’s hand. “I’ll keep it in mind for next time.” 

  
  


Dahyun chuckled softly. “Now you know my weak spot.” 

  
  


“And we’ll use it.” Mina teased, earning a little push on the shoulder from Dahyun. 

  
  


“I’m sure you will.” Dahyun moved to lay on her back. “Should we order food?” 

  
  


“I can do that.” Mina offered, moving to stand, pulling her boxer briefs on. “Usual?” 

  
  


“Yes, please.” Dahyun got up to find her phone, wanting to check up on Sana and Momo. She lay back down, putting her arm around Tzuyu when she cuddled into her chest. It took a few rings for Sana to pick up. 

  
  


“Hi, baby.” 

  
  


“Hey. You two doing alright?” 

  
  


“Watching TV. Say hi, Momo.” 

  
  


“Hi, Dahyun-ah.” Momo’s voice sounded a little muffled and Dahyun knew then that she was cuddled into her shoulder. 

  
  


“Cute. Hey, Momo. Just wanted to check in on you. Mina’s ordering food. I’ll let you two go.” 

  
  


Sana let out a soft whine. “She wants to leave us already, Momo.” 

  
  


Dahyun heard an even louder whine from Momo. “I need to eat, baby.” 

  
  


“Fine, fine.” 

  
  


Dahyun could practically hear her pout. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. See you in the morning.” 

  
  


“See you.” Dahyun ended the call and put her phone on the bedside table. 

  
  


“Did I miss something? Weren’t they fighting before?” 

  
  


“They made up.” Dahyun replied simply. “We hang out a lot more now.” She didn’t know how to define the change in their relationship in a few words. “It’s been really nice.” 

  
  


“That’s good. I always hated that they fought so often.” 

  
  


“Definitely no more fights.” Dahyun reassured. 

  
  


Mina came back a few minutes later, cuddling into Dahyun’s other side. “Twenty minutes.” 

  
  


“Good. I’m starving.” Tzuyu muttered into Dahyun’s neck. 

  
  


~

  
  


Dahyun walked slowly up the stairs of her house to the bedroom. She’d looked on the couch for Sana first. Walking in, she spotted her laying in bed, Momo cuddled up with her. The sight made her heart clench in the best way. She quietly stripped down before climbing in to lay beside Sana. “Baby?” 

  
  


Sana inhaled deeply at the sound of Dahyun’s voice and opened her eyes. “You’re home.” She said with a wide smile, voice deep with sleep. 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” She cupped her cheek and kissed her deep and slow, not wanting it to end. 

  
  


Sana moved her free hand up to cup Dahyun’s cheek. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Dahyun pulled back. “How was last night?” She brushed Sana’s hair out of her face. 

  
  


“It was good. Momo made dinner and we watched TV for a while.” 

  
  


“And something else. Since you’re both naked.” 

  
  


Sana mashed her lips together. “Yes. You’re naked too.” 

  
  


“I didn’t wanna be left out.” She teased. “Did you talk about anything?” Dahyun hinted, just in case Momo could hear them. 

  
  


Sana shook her head, a little sadness in her eyes. Dahyun spotted it and kissed her again. “That’s okay. Probably better when all three of us are together, huh?” 

  
  


Sana nodded and felt Momo stir. “She lives.” 

  
  


Momo grumbled and opened her eyes. “Hush.” She finally spotted Dahyun and broke out into a wide smile. “Hi.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Good morning.” 

  
  


Momo’s smile got impossibly brighter at the kiss. “Good morning.” She laid her head back down on Sana’s shoulder. Momo looked between them. “I should probably go.” She made a move to get up, but both Sana and Dahyun held her back. 

  
  


“Stay. Why would you need to leave?” Dahyun asked. 

  
  


“Because I don’t want to invade. You just got home. You deserve some alone time.” 

  
  


“And if we tell you it’s okay and we want you to stay with us?” Sana said softly. 

  
  


Momo looked between them. “You’re sure?” 

  
  


“Of course.” Dahyun leaned over Sana and kissed Momo’s lips gently. “We want you to stay. If you want to.” She added, still giving Momo the option to leave. 

  
  


Momo licked her lips after the kiss and it didn’t go unnoticed by Dahyun. “I do.” She nodded. 

  
  


“Good. We can go out to breakfast.” Sana suggested. “The three of us.” 

  
  


Another bright smile formed on Momo’s face. “Sounds fun.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, catching Momo’s infectious smile. “It’s a date.” She noted the slight change in Momo’s breathing. 

  
  


“A date?” 

  
  


“A date.” Sana confirmed. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
